


foudroyant

by orphan_account



Series: flowers for a paladin [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune Arc [19:02]: so well<br/>Jaune Arc [19:04]: what are your kinks<br/>Jaune Arc [19:05]: like what are you into</p>
            </blockquote>





	foudroyant

Jaune Arc [18:12]: hey  
Jaune Arc [18:13]: sorry class might run late tonight  
Jaune Arc [18:14]: like maybe half an hour longer idk prof wants to go over smtg he forgot to cover last week?? idk  
Jaune Arc [18:14]: so anyway  
Jaune Arc [18:15]: you still up for  
Jaune Arc [18:15]: yknow  
Jaune Arc [18:15]: that

 

Ren glanced at his frantically buzzing phone. He bit his lip, thinking. It took him all of five seconds to make up his mind and fire back a reply.

 

列莲         [18:21]: Yes  
Jaune Arc [18:21]: oh  
Jaune Arc [18:23]: good  
Jaune Arc [18:24]: so um  
Jaune Arc [18:25]: safewords?

 

He smacked his phone on the table, screen facing down, his face scaldingly hot. _Safewords._ Just a week ago that was a phrase he never thought he'd get to hear outside of badly written erotica and the few legitimate websites he'd glanced through. Ren didn't know if it was better or worse that Jaune had decided to work all this out through instant messaging, rather than having to hear it face-to-face from his roommate.

  
He picked his phone up again.

 

列莲         [18:30]: What's yours?  
Jaune Arc [18:32]: you mean when i was dating my ex gf  
Jaune Arc [18:32]: pomme  
列莲         [18:34]: What really  
Jaune Arc [18:38]: hey i spent half of my life growing up in france  
Jaune Arc [18:39]: gotta put that to use somehow  
列莲         [18:42]: I thought you said you didn't speak French very well  
Jaune Arc [18:45]: i got a B+ for AP frnech dude  
Jaune Arc [18:45]: *frech  
Jaune Arc [18:46]: *frnch  
Jaune Arc [18:48]: gdi  
Jaune Arc [18:49]: its ok if you dont have a safeword though we can just use traffic light colors  
Jaune Arc [18:50]: yknow red for stop and green for go  
列莲         [19:00]: Oh  
列莲         [19:01]: Yeah, we could go with that

 

There were coincidences and then there had been _coincidences:_ it had been a miracle that Jaune hadn't freaked out when he walked in on his roommate attempting to tie his own ankles together. It had been an even bigger miracle that Jaune had sat down, very hesitantly told him that he was doing it wrong, and that you weren't supposed to leave a tied person alone anyway. And that he could demonstrate. On Ren. If he wanted.

Jaune was a good roommate, if a little clumsy; he respected Ren's space and carefully stayed within the unspoken borders they'd drawn for themselves. For some reason, most of his friends seemed to be female, which he had found odd, but two of them were sisters and every time he was made to go hang out with them, they took him to the best Chinese restaurants he'd ever been, so he decided not to question it.

He also wasn't terribly unattractive.

Rather the opposite, really.

 

Jaune Arc [19:02]: so well  
Jaune Arc [19:04]: what are your kinks  
Jaune Arc [19:05]: like what are you into  
列莲         [19:09]: Aren't you in class right now  
Jaune Arc [19:10]: yeah but things r going pretty slow rn  
Jaune Arc [19:11]: also im not rly good at being a dom  
Jaune Arc [19:12]: like a DOM dom yknow  
Jaune Arc [19:12]: if thats what ur into  
Jaune Arc [19:13]: like i dont think ill be rly good at the whole kicking u and calling u names thing?  
列莲         [19:15]: That's fine  
列莲         [19:15]: I don't really know what I'm looking for honestly  
列莲         [19:16]: If i want to stop I'll just let you know

 

He waited five minutes, then ten. Around the fifteen-minute mark he decided Jaune had probably left, or had been called on by his lecturer, or was otherwise similarly occupied. Ren slid his phone into his pocket and got up to busy himself, straightening scattered books and notes, heading to the small attached kitchen to rinse out dishes, his skin throbbing with a nervous energy that seemed centered around the phone in his jeans.

Was it normal to be this jittery about--about having sex with his roommate of maybe five months? He didn't know. He briefly considered texting Nora, but every other fiber of his being firmly told him no. She'd bombard him with questions for the next hour and a half, if he was lucky, and he wasn't feeling up to being interrogated about his entire sexual history (which admittedly wasn't much, if you were counting in terms of actual sex).

The door clicked open while he was settled in front of his laptop, lost in thought, finally exhausted of things he could occupy himself with.

"Hey," Jaune said, gingerly setting his bags to the floor.

"Hey." Ren replied, staring up at him.

Jaune took a deep breath. He'd always been easy to read, and here he was almost adorable, psyching himself up, clearly having attempted to mentally rehearse this on the way home. "Okay. Well. How do you want to do this?"

So this was really happening. Right.

"I didn't really have anything in mind," Ren said, and it was true. He'd never really had much of an imagination. "I--I know I'd like to be tied up, though." What else? He probably should have scanned through one of those help sites while waiting. "Uh. Blindfolds?"

"Blindfolds." Jaune hesitated, walking over to his wardrobe and picking through items of clothing--he'd had his bondage stuff with him this whole time? Ren didn't know if he should feel exhilirated or shocked, or if he was in any position to really judge--and emerging, red-faced, with a glossy length of black cloth. Ren swallowed. "O-okay. Do you wanna--start? Like, now?"

_No, give me five minutes to stop hyperventilating. Or days._

_Maybe weeks._

"Okay."

-

They'd agreed on something almost vanilla to start, just securing Ren's wrists to the bedframe with the rope he'd discreetly bought online weeks ago. They didn't make eye contact while Jaune tied him to the frame of their shared bunk bed, though the position was plenty distracting, Jaune's legs on either side of Ren's chest, torso bent over his face while he worked, brow scrunched up in concentration. Ren blew cold air up Jaune's shirt, seized by the ridiculous tension of the moment.

" _Dude_ ," Jaune laughed, looking down at him as if seeing him properly for the first time, and perhaps he was. "So--is this gonna be your first time?"

"No."

"Hm." Jaune let go of his right wrist, moving to his left. "It's kind of mine, I guess."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I've never done it with a guy. I--I mean, I know how it works, I've just--" He shrugged. "Never found the right guy? Shit. Sorry for making this weird for you."

"Getting tied up's already pretty weird for me," Ren muttered.

Jaune stared. "I guess, yeah."

He dropped his hands to his lap, observing his handiwork, and then swore profusely under his breath.

"What?"

"Forgot to take your clothes off." Jaune was laughing hard, now, and his laugh was infectious, enough that Ren didn't notice how much Jaune was leaning into him until his short hair brushed against Ren's neck. "Man, this must really suck for you. Sorry."

"It's fine." He smelled like Ren's shower gel; a ripple seemed to go up his spine at the realization. "Put your hand up my shirt or something."

He hadn't expected Jaune to take him at his word. He gasped, anyway, the sound almost too loud in the small space of their shared bedroom, as Jaune groped blindly at his ribs, cold fingers making their way up to a nipple. The shift and movement of Jaune's hand under his shirt was strangely arousing to look at. His own hands opened and closed on air, tensing into fists.

"Thought--" Ren swallowed. "Thought you were supposed to be the one giving me orders."

"Told you I suck at being a dom." Jaune frowned, the pads of his fingers still circling one of Ren's nipples. "Okay, so, um, this is gonna sound weird, but--I kinda had this, uh, roleplay scenario in mind? Like--like how I found you trying to tie yourself up the other day. Except you managed to do it, but you couldn't get out, so I..."

"Held me down and ravished me." Ren closed his eyes, sucking in a breath of air. "Yeah. That sounds good. Do it."

"You have no idea what hearing that does to me." Jaune said, teeth tugging briefly on his lower lip. "If you ever wanna switch I'd let you top me, just saying. Hey, you still want the blindfold? Although it wouldn't make sense with that story, I guess, you'd have to tie yourself up blindfolded, and you're cool, but nobody's that cool..."

 _He thinks I'm cool?_ Ren thought, bewildered, but what came out of his mouth was instead, "I don't care. Just get it on me."

Jaune stared down at him, slack-jawed, but he grinned nervously as he secured the black cloth around Ren's head. There was a shifting and rustling as Jaune repositioned himself, drawing his hand out of Ren's shirt and using it to gently cup the line of his jaw instead. "Oh, _wow_ , Ren. I had no idea you were kinky."

There was something about the change in his tone of voice--the lilt of it, the sudden uncharacteristic arrogance--that made Ren really shiver. Jaune continued unperturbed, hands exploring the stretch of Ren's shoulders, pulled tight by the ropes. "Not that I'm complaining, though. You look really good like this."

Ren made a small, whining, keening noise in the back of his throat. Jaune kissed at his neck, sucking lightly at it, his hands running warm tracks up and down Ren's sides. His whines only got worse as Jaune pushed his shirt up as far as it would go and began lavishing his mouth on the exposed flesh, tongue lapping at his hard nipples. Jaune licked hot stripes all the way down Ren's navel, the heat of his mouth soon giving way to rapidly cooling wet lines all over his chest.

His hips twitched of their own accord, bucking upward to meet Jaune's face, who caught them in his hands, his palms faintly damp with sweat. "Give me a second," he muttered, pulling back, dropping the sultry act for a heartbeat before picking it back up again. "Think you can do that? Be patient for me?"

"Yes." He was surprised by the roughness of his own voice.

"Good boy."

They were both quiet. Ren could picture the red-faced flush across Jaune's face, both of them frozen in place by the simple turn of phrase. His fingers twitched, trying to find some way of communicating that it was okay. He wasn't sure if he liked it, exactly, but there was something thrilling about hearing it.

There was a soft rustling of cloth and then Jaune was back on him, kissing him, and that--that was bare skin flush against his and his hands were twisted into claws with the desire to reach down and stroke Jaune's hair, all of him seized with wanting to touch.

"I want," Ren said, in the brief moment that Jaune let his lips go. "Take the blindfold off. I want to see you."

He expected Jaune to protest, but he felt a tilt of Jaune's head that could have been a nod and then release, light, colour, the ghost sensation of cloth over his eyes lingering like smoke. He examined his roommate, a face he thought he'd gotten to know pretty well--but like this, his hair an even bigger mess than usual, the skin of his shoulders patterned and flecked with freckles--all Ren could really do was stare.

"Everything cool so far?" Jaune asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

"You're _cute_ ," Ren blurted.

"Oh. Um. Thank you? You're--you're pretty good-looking yourself too, man." His fingers drifted absently across Ren's waist, the shallow dip of his hipbones. "So--how do you wanna go from here?"

"What about what you want, though?" Ren asked. "There's got to be something you want from me. I mean, you agreed really quickly to doing this."

Jaune opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He looked away, pillowing his face in Ren's chest, before realizing what he was doing and shoving his face in the bedsheets. "N-not really? It's just--you look really stressed sometimes and I wanna help, but I don't know how, so--I figured, uh, this might. I don't know. Help you relax or something."

"Is that how you were with your girlfriend?"

"Kind of. Yeah. It's--yeah, it's why we split. She wanted a sub, not a doormat. But I can't help it. What makes you happy makes me happy, you know?" Jaune turned over, flopped down next to him. "God, this is getting really weird. Sorry. I was never really good at this."

"You're great. Give yourself more credit than that."

A laugh, softer and lower than he was used to hearing from his roommate. "Thanks. That means a lot." He paused, considering. "Shit, it's been a while. You want out of those ropes?"

The ties came apart easily, his hands flooding with warmth as soon as they were released. Ren rubbed his palms together, thumbing every inch of skin and bone; he was dimly aware that Jaune was still watching him, his expression somewhere in between fondness and quiet awe. He made a show of rolling his shoulders, finally shrugging out of the shirt that was still folded up to his neck. After a brief thought, he pulled his jeans off as well, trying to keep his self-consciousness from prickling at him.

"Ren," Jaune said, his words tentative, shy. "Can I kiss you?"

"You didn't ask the first time," Ren said, but let himself be pulled close anyway, let himself be pulled under by the warmth and newness of it. Jaune's mouth on his felt good. All of it did, from the press of lips and tongue to the friction of skin against skin. He could get used to this, he thought, and he must have said that out loud because Jaune laughed against his neck and tangled his fingers into the long sprawl of his ponytail.

They'd have to talk later, about what they were doing, about what they were, now that the boundaries they'd drawn between them had been crossed--but for now Jaune was mouthing something into his skin and it was distracting him from hearing the actual words.

"What?"

"I--" He was trying hard not to avert his gaze, his eyes blinking and shaky as they tried to meet Ren's impassive ones. "I don't know if--if this is too fast for you, but--I want. I kind of want to suck your dick."

The way his cock jumped against his thigh answered for him. His throat seemed to have gone dry again. "I'd like that."

He had use of his hands now, and he didn't intend to waste it, closing his eyes as he nervously petted and stroked his way through Jaune's fair hair, wondering how it might feel if he pulled the blindfold back on. If he'd chosen not to have his hands loose, the taut rope jumping with each twitch of his hips--but if he didn't have his hands he couldn't encourage Jaune like this, couldn't move on from warm hair to kneading the broad length of his shoulders--

It was almost unbearably warm and wet and there was the occasional scrape of teeth, but he silently marveled at Jaune's ex-girlfriend, or whoever that had taught him to take almost Ren's entire length into his mouth. He swore in all three languages he knew and only pulled himself up to shakily tell Jaune he was close.

Jaune looked up at him, and his brain short-circuited for a second at the sight, all jewel-blue eyes and swollen lips. He only nodded in acknowledgement, redoubling his efforts, cheeks hollowing even further, and Ren officially gave up on all thought when Jaune started _swallowing_.

It took a while for both of them to compose themselves, but Jaune rested his head on Ren's shoulder first, a strangely delighted expression on his face. "How was that?"

"Jaune," Ren said, breath still coming in staccato gasps. "I think I might be in love."

"Oh, please."

They'd have to talk about it later, about what they were, what they wanted to be--but for now, there would only be sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has me in a death grip and i can't get up.  
> this fic turned out pretty... disjointed, i'd say, but i decided to post regardless.
> 
> thatcoleslaw @ tumblr and twitter
> 
> edit: i'm taking ideas/prompts for new fics! don't have to be ren/jaune either


End file.
